testmobawikifandomcom-20200214-history
Worldbuilding/General Lore
Long ago, there was nothing. In the expansive nothing lurked a horrific, cosmically large serpent. Some say its length spanned galaxies, and some claim it dwarfed universes. He lurked and writhed in the inky blackness of the void, undisturbed for time incomprehensible. Then, the gods came. The true complexity of their being cannot be interpreted by a physical mind, and thus any image we may conjure of them would be comparable to the way a single celled organism would interact with a human. The single cell can touch it, sure. It can feel the cells that make up the human skin, watch them move and grow and live. But the cell could never even hope to comprehend that these cells belong to a being literally trillions of times bigger than the few cells it can see. The human may lose hundreds, even thousands of cells, and to the single celled organism this would seem to be a massive loss of life and limb; but the human would barely notice. And of course, with a swipe or a snap, the human could end the cell and all it knows. Luckily for the singular cell, humans rarely trouble themselves with the matter of cells. Unless they make big enough of a fuss, perhaps give the human a cold or the flu. Then the human will fight back. Of course, the human would be nothing without the cells that make it up, even if it may forget from time to time. These gods, so long ago, stumbled upon the infinite void that held the great serpent and, for reasons unknown to us, engaged it in a great and terrible battle. The gods emerged victorious and the body of the beast was annihilated in the battle. Determined to make the new realm their own, the gods used the corpse of the beast to craft the foundation of a new reality. And within this reality, our universe was born. The gods roamed this early universe in avatars they had designed for themselves, bodies that allowed them to exist in the universe they had created. They used these bodies to craft sculptures of pure cosmic beauty; suns, solar systems, galaxies and beyond. When they had tired of their art and filled the universe as full as they wanted, they left their masterpiece to it's own devices and departed from their avatars. While the spirit of the Gods had gone, the avatars remained alive, and took on aspects of their own. Some of these beings spanned galaxies, and rained galactic meteor storms from their gaping maws. But as time wore on, and trillions and trillions of years passed, these former godly avatars began to lose the magic that pulsed within them and made them so powerful. They became smaller as the generations went on. It is unclear if todays demigods are the same beings that the Gods used to craft the universe and have simply lost most of their power, or if they are trillions of generations beyond the originals. One thing is certain: even in their current state, they are more powerful than any mortal could ever hope to be in their most wild and fanciful dreams. Speaking of mortals: where did they come from? It is said that while the first waves of magma and flame leaked from a great avatar of fire, and as water flowed from a being the size of 1 billion oceans, living things as we know them also came from a grand titan of life. The beginnings of life came about when this life titan “died”, using the word loosely as gods and demigods do not know death as we do. The life force of the titan seeped into the planet, planting the seeds for life to grow and flourish. As this life grew and advanced, it eventually became the Ancients. Intelligent beings of great technological and magical power, they reigned over nearly their entire planet. As small and insignificant as they were on a cosmic scale, they were giants to themselves. They made great advancements in their short time, even achieving the means to travel to other planets. But eventually, these survivors met their end. It was at the hands of an ancient virus that slept dormant in the thousand-mile-thick northern ice flos. *INSERT STORY OF HOW THE ANCIENTS DIED OFF* This was not the end for life, however. After the Ancients, life still persisted, and eventually came to be what we know it as today. This, of course, includes us: humans.